


Sol Issue

by chimeradragon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Green blooded hobgoblin, M/M, Pon Farr, Sharing a Body, Vulcan Bond, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: Doctor McCoy and another crew member get picked up by some helpful Vulcans, but not all goes according to plan...Two part little story about an original character I have that someone once asked who I would have paired up if he didn't have his original mate. Solynk is my own character from Star Trek RPs a million years ago. Please don't use him without permission. However, I hold no claim to any other characters. Enjoy!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

"Listen here you green blooded hobgoblins! Let go of me right now! You have no idea what yer doin'!"

"Bones?" Jim asked as he looked over at his first officer with a blink if disbelief. The Enterprise had been called to collect the doctor but hadn't expected to hear the man screaming when they beamed aboard. Jim and Spock hurried towards the source of the sound. 

"It would seem so," Spock replied with a raised eyebrow and an undercurrent of concern. "We should hasten to discover the source of his distress. Likely something related to his disappearance along with..."

Whatever else Spock had to say was stopped dead in its tracks when Jim and Spock rounded a corner to see the man in question being held by two Vulcans that seemed to be struggling to keep a hold of the human. 

"What the hell's going on here!?" Jim demanded in his most Captain-ly tone. 

"Unhand me you lunatics!" Bones snarled as one of his guards moved to readjust his grip on the doctor. He spat out a curse in perfect Vulcan that froze the room.

"Um... did he just...?" Jim asked looking to Spock in the hopes that his first officer might be able to make the universe make more sense.

"Insult their parentage in High Vulcan," Sock replied looking slightly shaken. "Yes, he did. With perfect pronunciation. I did not know the doctor spoke Vulcan."

"He doesn't," Jim replied with a wary look at his friend. "He got frustrated trying to learn and figured he'd be better off not butchering the language..."

There was a brief moment of silence as one of the guards managed to get a nerve pinch in and the doctor went limp. 

"What happened here?" Jim demanded, eyes wide as he looked over the scene.

"Your crew mates were found by a Ferengi trader that asked us to deliver them to the Federation," one of the guards replied. "They did not tell us that one of the crew they rescued was an unconscious human male and a catatonic Vulcan male."

Jim frowned as he looked to Spock. 

"And why is the doctor fighting you and ... cursing your parentage?" Spock asked evenly.

"We are uncertain," the second guard replied. "We had both of them in the medical facility when this one awoke and tried to attack the mind healer. We came to remove him when he started screaming. No one has been able to get close enough to..."

The guard was interrupted by Bones stiffening in the guards' hold before he managed to charge forward enough to launch himself backward over his captors arms on him and break their hold. He stood poised behind them, hands raised and ready for combat.

"Please allow..." Spock began when one the guards moved to regain a hold on Bones. The doctor deftly blocked the incoming hand and threw the Vulcan into a nearby wall while managing to administer a nerve pinch. 

"How?" The second guard asked, utterly bewildered by the sudden change in events. 

"Doctor McCoy!" Spock intoned sharply as he moved between the guard and Bones. When he received no reply he tried a different tactic. "Solnyk T'ell S'aar!"

Bones froze and looked to Spock as though seeing him for the first time. He gave a minute frown but stood back, spine ramrod straight as he clasped his hands behind his back. Bones' eyebrows were drawn together giving him an almost Vulcan look. 

"What the hell, Spock?" Jim asked as he looked between his First Officer and his best friend. 

"It would seem the doctor is harboring a katra that is not his own," Spock replied simply as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"What?! He's possessed by Sol?" Jim exclaimed. 

"Indeed. Fascinating, isn't it?" Spock asked with a raised eyebrow as Bones watched the two with wary eyes.

TBC ...


	2. Chapter 2

"What?! He's possessed by Sol?" Jim exclaimed. 

"Indeed. Fascinating, is it not?" Spock asked with a raised eyebrow as Bones watched the two with wary eyes.

"Something has happened here and caused Solnyk's katra to seek refuge in the good doctor. As such we must make sure an ordinary healer does not try to do anything with Solnyk's body as it may damage our chances of removing him from the doctor successfully," Spock stated solemnly. 

"It would appear as such " Bones replied, speech pattern wrong with his usual southern drawl missing and his tone was too even. He cocked his head slightly as he looked around the hallway. "It would appear Leonard is unconscious for the moment and I have ... 'taken over' for the time being."

Jim blinked. His mind had ground to a halt at what he was seeing and hearing. "But ... how? Why? What!?"

"How long have we been missing by your calculations?" Solnyk; in Bones, replied. 

"Three days," Jim replied looking a little lost at he question. 

"That would explain much. Leonard and I were stuck in a time dilation bubble. For us it was two standard years," Solnyk replied. "We were rescued during a very ... private matter... which is why I was forced to pull away from my body. My mind was melded with Leonard's at the time of transport."

"Private matter?"Jim asked, still trying to catch up. 

"It is a matter Vulcans do not speak of in public," Solnyk replied sternly, one eyebrow raised in a way that was so reminiscent of Bones it almost gave Jim whiplash.

"Right... we'll go back to medical and make sure the healers don't do something we can't undo," Jim replied with a stern expression on his face. "Which way?"

"You are taking this in stride, Captain," Spock offered as the still conscious guard led the way with a slight bow. 

"I'll freak out later," Jim replied with a dismissive wave of his hand as he followed their Vulcan escort followed closely by Bones/Solnyk. "Any idea why my head of security and Chief Medical Officer would have been melded when they were transported?"

"I have a theory, but I do not wish to share it in a public setting," Spock replied evenly.

"That is appreciated," Solnyk offered. "Leonard will be most displeased if our 'dirty laundry was aired for the public' as he would call it."

"It's so ... creepy to see Bones but ... not," Jim said as he turned to look at Bones, head cocked slightly to the side as he shook his head. "I mean, you don't even really sound like him..."

"The doctor does have a unique way of speaking that I would not wish to attempt to replicate for fear of insulting him," Solnyk offered with a slight nod of his head. 

"We have arrived," the guard offered but stayed clear of Bones.

"Thank you," Solnyk offered. "I apologize for my Bondmate's unseemly display."

The guard's eyes widened for a moment before he nodded and left, disappearing down the hall silently to retrieve his unconscious counterpart. 

"Healer, please wait," Spock called as they stepped into the medical suite to see an older female Vulcan standing over the unconscious body of a red haired male on bed, her fingers were mere centimeters from the man's face. She pulled back with a placid look and blinked twice at Bones. 

"Why have you brought this one back here? He was quite disruptive before," the healer asked voice stern. 

"Because he is not willing to have you destroy his chance of returning to his body," Solnyk replied harshly with a slight frown. "As the reason that body is unresponsive is that it's katra is no longer inside of it." 

The healer took a moment to blink at Solnyk before raising an eyebrow in question. 

"That Vulcan body is mine," Solnyk continued. "My Bondmate houses my katra and it must be returned for either of us to flourish." 

"Bondmate?" Jim asked as he nudged Spock and raised his own eyebrow in question. "Like ...?"

"It would seem so, Jim," Spock replied as he turned to look at Solnyk again. "You stated you would tell us what had occurred to cause your katra to be inside of Doctor McCoy." 

"We were trapped inside a time dilation field and experienced two years of time," Solnyk offered slowly. He took a moment to breathe before continuing. "I was not prepared to be away from Vulcan for so long. And... after Nero destroyed Vulcan I lost my Bondmate. I experienced Pon Farr on the planet with Leonard. We were in the final stages of bonding when we were rescued. I was melded with him and the transport would have damaged both of us if I had not severed the connection."

"With yourself inside of your bondmate?" the healer asked, eyes wide. "That is almost unheard of." 

"I was fortunate the time dilation field gave me enough time to separate, though not quick enough to avoid the embarrassment of being caught without clothing by the Ferengi," Solnyk looked pained but stood firm, not turning away from the discussion. "As such I will need a master mind healer to help transfer back to my own body." 

"So... you're saying that you're Bones and Sol?" Jim asked, trying to wrap his mind around what he'd just learned. "At the same time?"

"Correct," Solnyk replied as he looked over at his body with a faint wince. "Though I worry that staying in Leonard for too long may cause him damage." 

"It is not possible," the healer countered. "Carrying a katra has not damaged a human before, and several have carried katras older and stronger than you, young one." 

"But I know I have changed Leonard already," Solnyk countered. "I have ... accidentally activated the psi centers of his brain. Parts of his mind that may have lain dormant his whole life had we not Bonded, or if I had not needed to seek refuge in his mind and body. Do you have a priest capable of removing my katra without harming Leonard?" 

"Yes, young one, we do. You find favor with the universe. We are transporting a Gol Master to New Vulcan," the healer offered with a slight twitch of her lips. "I will fetch him." 

"So," Jim hummed thoughtfully. "What's it like to be a Vulcan in a human?" 

"A strange question, but fitting for a strange situation," Solnyk replied with a small inclination of his head. "It is not unlike my normal self, except that this body has no muscle memory for the martial arts I have taken since childhood, and the sensitivity of the hands is high but not the same as the sensitivity that I am used to. Leonard has very competent and senstive hands. He is also broader than I am used to as Vulcans tend to be slim built but it is not an unpleasant sensation. Does that answer your question? I do not believe Leonard would like me divulging anything more personal."

Jim stared in disbelief for several seconds before turning to Spock with a look that spoke volumes. 

"You did ask, Jim," Spock offered with a smirk in his eyes. "You should not ask questions of which you do not want the honest answers."

"Traitor," Jim mumbled without any heat in his tone. "So, what do we do now?" 

"We wait for the Priest of Gol to move me back into my own body," Solnyk offered as he moved to the head of the bed and looked down. "It is a strange sensation. Looking down at my own body. I am familiar with it, but it is strange to see it truly through the eyes of another."

"I think it'd be like an out of body experience," Jim offered with a slight tilt of his head, almost like a shrug. "But the one time I was dead I just kind of ... drifted. I really don't remember much."

"I remember reading the report on that incident," Solnyk offered as he looked up and frowned as his body shuddered. His knees started to buckle under him and he would have fallen to the ground if not for the quick response of Spock and Jim catching him under the arms. "I believe Leonard is waking. I will not fight him for control. Hopefully the next time we speak I will be where I should be.."

"I hope so," Jim offered as he felt the body in his grip go completely limp for several seconds before stiffening. "You back with us, Bones?"

"What the hell hit me?" Bones asked with a groan as he stood, swayed on his feet a bit before looking around. "What happened? And where are those pointy eared lunatics?"

"The guards left us to the hands of the healer," Spock offered as he slowly released his grip on Bones. "As for the healer, she has left to retrieve one of the Priests of Gol on the ship to move Solnyk's katra back into his body where it belongs."

"You also got knocked out by the guards and Sol took over. Went all ninja and told us you got Bonded to a 'green blooded hobgoblin' while you were trapped with him in a time dilation bubble," Jim added with a grin. 

"I ... he ... what?!" Bones sputtered for a moment before he managed to regain his composure. "Right, so yes, we did get Bonded. He's not as bad a most of 'em. Got enough brains to know when to stop being so logical. He's a good guy." 

"Yeah, we can tell. That's why is in charge of Security on our ship," Jim offered with a laugh. "But we can talk about your changed status later... when we file the official report. For now let's just get him out of you and back where he belongs. But out of curiosity, what's it like?"

"Which part?" Bones asked with a raised eyebrow that would have made any Vulcan proud. "The part wheere I got stranded on a planet in a time dilation field? The part where I got Bonded to a full-blooded Vulcan; no offense Spock, or the part where he's in my head right now?"

"No offense taken, doctor," Spock replied with a slight incline of his head. 

"Any of it?" Jim asked as he looked over Solnyk and remembered training with the red head. "You know, I remember the first time he came aboard. Replacement for Giotto who had to leave due to an injury and recovery that was going to take over a year. I remember thinking they'd given us the wrong person when he arrived. I'd never seen a Vulcan with read hair."

"And they are exceedingly rare," Spock offered. "More so now." 

There was a brief moment of silence in remembrance of those that had been lost during the destruction of Vulcan. Spock closed his eyes as he fought to keep his emotions under control. Jim moved to bump shoulders with Spock. Bones had a look of pain on his face. 

"Did you know he feels guilty about Bonding with a male?" Bones asked quietly. 

"Why would he feel guilt?" Spock asked with a raised eyebrow, opening his eyes at the contact from Jim. 

"Because he's not likely to father any Vulcan children. I'm certainly not getting pregnant," Bones gave a soft, self deprecating laugh. "And artificial wombs are expensive." 

"I am sure the Vulcan council would be willing to assist if it meant furthering our species. After all, we are considered endangered now," Spock offered. "I know they offered something similar to my father ... as my mother is no longer with us. But they have her DNA on file. One last piece of her."

"I don't know if that's thoughtful or cruel," Bones replied with a wince. "I think they were trying to be thoughtful..." 

"As do I. Despite what many thought of my mother, she was a brilliant woman and good for the relationship of Vulcan with other planets. Particularly with Earth. And I am a prime example the a blending of human and Vulcan genetics is possible and even beneficial," Spock replied. "My parents often spoke of wishing they had more children but ... that is something that my father will need to think of. I know the invitation was extended to me through my father. I have considered it, and though I believe my choice of Bondmate will not make the council happy, they will honor it." 

"Who's your Bondmate? Jim, right?" Bones asked with a sly grin on his face. 

"How did... ?" Spock asked with his mouth open slightly in shock, head tilted to the side. 

"Are you serious? The way you fawn over him. You two are so in tune with each other I'd be surprised if you didn't already share a bond," Bones scoffed. "I mean, have you seen the doe eyes you give each other? It's sickeningly adorable." 

"Well, guess the cat's out of the bag then," Jim laughed. 

"Why is there a feline loose on the ship? That would be a hazard," a soft, monotone, male voice asked startling the two humans in the room. 

"It's a turn of phrase," Bones replied as he looked to the wizened face of the Vulcan standing in the doorway. "Sorry we didn't hear ya comin'. Thanks for helpin', or at least offerin' to help." 

"It is my duty to help others. It is the reason I sought out the priesthood in my youth," the priest replied. "You may call me Sivvark. I am told that one of the humans carries the katra of the unfortunate male on the bed." 

"That is correct," Spock offered as he bowed slightly. "This is Doctor Leonard McCoy and his Bonded is Solnyk T'ell S'aar." 

"Indeed," Sivvark replied as he moved to the head of the bed. He reached out one hand and touched Solnyk's unconscious body. "It would seem there is a thin tether between the two, but it is not strong. We must work quickly to prevent that Bond from breaking or the body will die and Solnyk will be forced to choose to move on to a katric arc or to the next life."

"He's gonna die if we can't get him moved?" Jim asked, mouth slightly agape. 

"That is is what I said, is it not?" Sivvark asked with a single raised brow. "Now, Leonard McCoy must be seated or laying down for the process to work without damaging him. Bring one of those beds over here, they must be head to head for the most efficient transfer of the katra." 

Spock and Jim moved quickly, dragging a bed over and placing it so it was in line with the bed Solnyk's body lay on. 

Sivvark moved to stand where the two beds met. "Please lay on the bed, Leonard McCoy." 

"Sure thing," Bones replied with a slight frown at being called by his first and last name. He gamely hopped onto the bed and lay so his head was as close to Sol's as he could get without actually touching. 

"Relax your minds. Do not attempt to assist or resist. If you attempt to do anything other than accept what is happening you could damage yourselves," Sivvark admonished sternly as he lay a hand on each of his patients. His fingers moved to the meld points and he murmured something in Vulcan that none in the room could quite catch as his eyes drifted shut. 

Silence fell over the room for several minutes before Solnyk's body took in a sharp breath and his eyes shot open, bright blue darting around the room. Sivvark stepped back, hands tucked into his robes almost the moment he stepped away. 

"It is done. Take time to reorient yourselves," Sivvark stated before silently gliding out of the room. 

Solnyk rolled onto his feet, harder than necessary, but he ignored his slowed reflexes as he moved to hover over Bones' head, eyes searching the human's face. "Leonard," he whispered, voice hoarse and almost pleading. "Leonard?"

"I'm still alive you pointy eared idiot," Bones groaned as he slowly blinked his eyes open. 

"He's fine, I know that 'idiot' very well," Jim offered to Spock. 

"Indeed," Spock replied quietly.

"Glad to see you're awake, darlin'," Bones offered as he raised one hand, first two fingers extended. He was met by Solnyk's fingers in the traditional Vulcan kiss. 

"I am ecstatic to see you alive and well, Len," Solnyk offered as he gave a slow smile before leaning down to participate in a chaste human kiss. "We should attend to our captain and first officer before either has a stroke." 

"You're awful," Bones laughed when they separated and slowly sat up. "So...I got hitched. How was your day?" 

"Just happy to have you two back," Jim laughed as he felt Spock's fingers lightly brush against his own. 

"Very," Spock agreed. 

END


End file.
